What Happened to Life?
by Sabaku No Skighler
Summary: ON HOLD! What happened to my life? Where had all the nice things gone? My loving family was replaced by a possessive grandfather...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Smack.

That sound echoed through the empty room, bouncing off the walls and repeatedly hitting the young males ear drums. The sound was unnecessary as his cheek stung bitterly, blood flow slowly from where he accidentally bit his cheek. "Fuck." A booming male voice sighed and turned. The young male sighed softly in relief, soon regretting it as the larger male twirled around and kicked his side harshly as numerous cracks then filled the air as well as a loud pained gasp. Another kick and another gasp, a bent male over the younger one with a tight fist it collided with the younger's chest repeatedly. Grunts, gasps and whimpers were heard from the young one.

"Don't you EVER let me see you out of your room unless allowed out by me. Understand?" His eyes pierced through the blonde like he was water. Nodding quickly the older male turned and left the gloomy room with the battered blonde headed male.

Curling in on himself he started to cry, tears flowing from his large round and innocent blue orbs. _Why?_ He sobbed in his own mind tightening his hold on himself, not caring about the pain that spiked throughout his being. _Tomorrow will be better. It's always better the next day... At school and away from him. _

His sobs slowly quieted down the pain all over his body was overpowering and soon he fell into unconscious state.

The next day he was awaken by a pale of water to his face, as well as an angry glare. "Get up. Time for school." Just as soon as he came he left down the stairs and into the kitchen to get himself of coffee.

The young male groaned and lifted himself up slowly and expertly This is not the first time he has woken with water to his face and pain all over his body. Grunting and moaning against the pain he limped to the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. Baby like azure eyes stared back at him, three dark whisker marks etched into his face with a type of ink mixed with his blood making it permanent like he had gotten a tattoo like that. His tan skin was dry and flaky He frowned as he saw the familiar purple trying to sly its way to be noticed on his neck. Biting his bottom lip and opening the medicine cabinet he carefully applied make up, a usual ritual in his household of two. "Hurry up you or you'll be late!" His grandfather yelled up the stairs and sulked back into the kitchen.

Gasping softly he fittled his unusually spiky blonde hair, giving up as whatever he did to it, it would invertedly go back to the bushed up spikes. Turning slowly he headed back to his room, almost tearing his thin shirt off as well as his pj bottoms standing in his room in his favorite orange boxers. Having no time to waste he pulled out a black collared shirt, it closed around his neck enough to hide the bruise as well as not tight enough for him to feel uncomfortable, like someone was choking him. He then proceeded to slide his dark skinny jeans on as well as some arm warmers and finally his black hoodie. Grabbing his black and orange designed backpack he ran out of his room and to the living room, a limp in his step and pain clear on his face.

Of course just as soon as he saw his grandfather his facade was up and all pain wiped from his face. "Have a good day in school." He smiled slightly, and patted the young male's shoulder. Walking to the front door he slipped his shoes on and was about to walk out when he heard his grandfathers voice behind him. "Naruto."

Said male glanced back and stared into his grandfathers one good eye, the other one had an eye patch over it, something he would never talk about with me or anyone else for that matter. "I love you." He smiled bright and waved his hand almost lovingly. Naruto waved back, "Love you too grandfather." His voice almost shook but he was used to this kind of parting in the morning.

Naruto turned back and left through the door leaving his grandfather in the darkness that was their home, his home. Walking down the familiar path to the street where he walked on the grass knowing all to well his grandfather was watching him the whole time. He finally made it to the edge of the street and waited, watched as the familiar twinky vroomed up to him with a screeching stop as the brakes tried their best to stop the huge vehicle. Naruto grabbed a hold of the metal bar and hoisted himself up the steps and into his seat. It was only 6 o'clock in the morning, his grandfather had woken him at 5. Being the only one on he sat in the far back, a seat he always claimed as his own for it only had one seat and he liked being alone in the mornings. At least until more passengers came aboard, then his school facade was set in place as the cheerful knuckle headed blonde.

* * *

**New Story? Say whaaaaaat? I know that's what you're all thinking, since... I have ALL my OTHER stories to COMPLETE... BUT... I recently read an angst story and well, felt like I would give it a try :P **

**Do not fret, other stories I will try and update them soon... Just as soon as this writers block leaves me in peace ;^;**


	2. Red Head

Chapter One - Red Head

The ride to school was taxing, all energy Naruto had saved was now almost on empty. Not allowed a speck of food unless his grandfather allowed such an action, though he was never home, a camera was set just outside his room as well as his most private area. He was always being watched, no matter what, though he didn't have enough money to cam the whole place so only those two places were cammed. Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair absentmindedly, he was currently in his math class. His teacher was one of his favorite, they were so close he would often call Naruto little brother during class. All his classmates soon got used to it and thus he used it more often.

"Little brother." The familiar gentle voice rang lovingly through his ear drums. "Hm?" Naruto asked raising his head some to look at the scarred man before him. "Get up and pay attention, I know you don't like my class but you need to learn these things if you wanna pass." He said sternly. "Okie Iruka-nii-san." Naruto yawned and sat up properly more alert after his 5 minute nap. Taking notes seemed to be a little easier now that his mind wasn't as cloudy nor fuzzed. "This will be on the test next Tuesday!"

_Shit I didn't hear that!_ Naruto cursed in his mind, although he knew he would be ok for he could always ask Iruka-nii-san later for a tutoring session like he used to. Naruto blinked as he was thinking about earlier times when he still had freedom.

_Flashback_

_Naruto yawned as Iruka sat in front of him, a math book in hand and a white board marker in the other. He was at Iruka's house like he would always go when there was a test coming up in one of his classes. "Iruka-nii-saaaaan! I don't understaaaaand!" He groaned and grasped onto his blonde locks. "You're not even paying attention! Do you even want to pass the 3rd grade?" He snapped as Naruto moaned and groaned, his head beginning to hurt. _

_ "Naruto." A familiar loving voice echoed to him instantly. In that instant he raised his head and saw long red flowing locks flowing around the shape of a woman, her long and proportioned frame haloed in red. He followed the red hair to the base of it all, and he saw his mother's beautiful azure eyes gleaming back at him. "Mommy!" He exclaimed and ran to said person almost tackling her to the ground. "Oof!" She giggled and pet the young child's soft hair. "He wasn't to much trouble was he Iruka?" She smiled picking him up, cradling him as if he were still an infant. _

_ "Course not, I love having Naruto around." He smiled gathering Naruto's things as he walked to the pair. "Thank you again for baby sitting, I didn't want to leave him with our folks considering..." She trailed off with a sad smile plastered to her features. Iruka just nodded and chuckled softly as he helped Naruto put on his bag. "No worries, he's always welcome in my home huh Naruto?" He smiled and rubbed his nose lovingly against Naruto's in an Eskimo kiss. Naruto giggled with glee, "Yeah Iruka-nii-saaaan!" Smiling brightly Naruto and his mother left walking to their own home._

_End Flashback_

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled in said boys ear causing him to jump and practically bash his head into Iruka's chin. "Gah!" He gasped rubbing his chin trying to make the pain go away. "Ooooow!" Naruto moaned out rubbing his head softly. "What was the big idea Iruka-nii-saaaan!" He whined and looked up to his older brother. "The bell rang, class is over." Still rubbing his chin he turned and walked back to his desk as other students began to file in. "Oh thanks!" He yelled as he ran out the door, bag in tow and a head shaking Iruka.

His next class was Art, now he was not an artist nor anything close to it, at least that was HIS initial thought. Those around him had said he was one of the most talented people they have ever seen, besides of course the classics. Naruto blushed at the compliments he got from teachers and students alike never taking them seriously. Skipping to class he ran into a red headed male, the impact and force of his clumsiness sent him falling on his ass. Of course the same was for the red head, his impact with the floor was a little more graceful as he caught himself at just the right timing. "Watch where you're going!" The red head growled and sent daggars of glares Naruto's way. "Ow... Sorry man." Naruto winced, he landed on his hand wrong and made the fracture he had gotten worse than before.

The red head noticed his wince as well as the way he got up without using his left hand. Standing himself he just glared at the blonde male in front of him, said blonde smiled sheepishly then waved with his left and ran off. Slightly stunned the red head started up his journey once again, his paper in his hands to tell him which class he had next. _Art hm?_ He thought and went in the same direction as the blonde had just left to.

Naruto opened the familiar sliding door that all classrooms had and stared into the room. Numerous kids filled the colorful room, paintings of different scenes, creatures and things of the like hung from the wall. Sculptures lined the rows of shelves, all different kinds of tools and objects that make up a single sculpture or painting littered everywhere. Naruto blushed slightly seeing the many displays. Entering the room a familiar timid voice rang out to him, "N-Naruto." The female smiled as he turned and smiled brightly. "Hinata!" A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he watching the pale young dark haired woman blush under his friendly gaze. Her pulpiness eyes closed and her lips lifted into a timid smile back at him. "Let's pick a seat yeah?" grabbing her hand softly he towed the blushing female to a table just in the corner and out of the way of others.

Although Naruto was a social butterfly he seeming it appropriate to direct the shy girl to a more comfortable place and if others who knew him joined then she could warm up to them. Sitting on the harsh stool with his feet on the metal bars placed for the feet to be more comfortable than just having your legs dangle awkwardly. "I didn't know you signed up for art! I'm glad for that." He smiled folding his arms in front of him and resting his chin on the warm flesh. "Y-Yeah." She smiled and Naruto chuckled at the cute way she studdered.

The door slid open and the familiar red head Naruto had just bumped into not only five minutes ago entered with his head down in some book. Naruto stared at the boy as he then scratched the top of his head.

Hinata saw the stares he was giving the red head and decided to voice her question. "Do you know him?" She smiled and almost giggled watching the normal happy go lucky smile turn into a slight frown as the gears in his head were visibly turning. "I think so.." His voice low, deep in thought. "Hm." She hummed softly getting a piece of paper and a pencil as she started to doodle. The table we were inquiring at the moment only had myself, Hinata, Neji her cousin, Deidara and Sasori. Hinata and I sat on one side, Sasori sat on my opposite and Deidara sat on Hinata's opposite, Neji sat in between Hinata and Deidara.

He doesn't enjoy hanging around the older male nor Hinata and Naruto for that matter but out of all the seats he could have taken he sat there only after Hinata and Naruto sat, like he was her body guard or something. It always freaked Naruto out a little, but he immediately let it go when the teacher's voice was heard bringing everyone to silence in hopes of hearing the females soothing voice more.

"Hello class, it looks like we have a new student to the building! He was late for the first week of school, as some others were." She made it her duty to then look at Naruto with a glare. He began to laugh nervously, _Not my fault grandpa beat me senseless _ He yelled internally remembering the week he had to stay in the house with that crazed old man because he was nervous Naruto wouldn't come back to him. Essentially his grandfather broke his legs giving him deep bruising and almost internal bleeding. Wincing some Naruto placed his left hand on top of his right hiding the swelling he was sure that was growing.

"Class, this is Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara. Help him feel welcomed in Konoha High alright?" She smiled patting her hand against his back as the students smiled and nodded with a 'Yes Sensei' in a cheerful tone. "Why don't you go sit by Sasori and Naruto." She smiled lightly pushing him in the right direction. Naruto immediately rose his hand and winced at the pain, his sleeve lowering as Gaara noticed the red, and purple bruising. Raising a non existing eyebrow he sat next to the blonde male looking him over.

Naruto plastered a smile on his face and extended his right hand to the red headed male. "Naruto Uzumaki here, nice to formally meet you. Sorry about earlier." He smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head with his left hand, trying to act as normal as possible. "Gaara." He spoke with the same raspy voice as before, turning his gaze just to the left of him looking at the other red headed male that looked about our age, but we knew he was one of the oldest seniors. "Sasori." Gaara nodded his head and in turn Sasori nodded as well then started to twirk with a wooden plank as Deidara rambled on and on about how art is an explosion.

"You know him?" Naruto asked smiling some as he grabbed a sketchbook and started to draw. He didn't know of what but he let the pencil run across the page and paint a picture from it's own mind. "You could say that." Sasori butt in this time wanting any kind of distraction from his friends ridiculous claims that art is an explosion when everyone knew art lasts for years.

Naruto looked at the older red head, his eyes shining not at all dark like most brown eyed people but more caramel and uplifting. His face a nice white color, almost as white as Gaara's, He wore a green shirt with a black hoodie that had red clouds all over it, much like Deidara's and a few other older Seniors. His lashes long and almost child like, he was a very beautiful male. "This is my baby cousin." He smiled some obviously trying to embarrass Gaara, in which case he failed. Gaara just stared at Sasori then back at Naruto. "What happened with your hand?" He was curious as to who would want to hurt the male. From what Gaara observed about the blonde male since he entered this school he was very much loved and popular.

"Eh? Oh I just landed on it wrong when I jumped from my stairs." He smiled and rubbed at the spot, Gaara stared at him intently obviously not convinced. "You should put ice on that." He rasped and grabbed his own sketch book doodling in it until the bell rang.

* * *

**Yup.. Not to sure as to where I'm going with this xD Sorry it's a sucky ending I knowz I knowz ;n; I sowwy D'x**

**Rate and review what you think nya?**


	3. Why Me? Why Is It Always Me?

**Hello All, I know.. I have been slacking on the writing.. But I just wasn't that depressed to write anything. Though my sleeping patterns are now turning slightly into an insomnicas... I can write things that make me sad because it feels as if the night will always continue... To never end and the sun to never shine. **

**Well, here's Chapter two.**

**WARNINGS: Blood, I believe swearing O.o, beatings and sadness QmQ**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Why Me...? Why Is It Always Me..?**

School seemed to last forever to everyone next to the blond male. Groans of anger and frustrations at being confined to a brick building and forced to learn things no one wanted to learn, and knew they wouldn't need such ridiculous lessons in the future. Come now, what job would ask the square root of negative nine at a job... Unless of course you were a math teacher or scientist, then most would see the use of it. "When is school going to eeeend~?" A child moaned near Naruto making him flinch and immediately look to the clock.

It read two twenty-five. Only ten minutes before the bell would ring, and all hell would break loose. The smile on the blondes face fell drastically at the thought of going home. Tears were threatening to fall from his tear ducks. Taking every inch of will power to keep them contained as the bell rang throughout the whole school alerting the students and teachers that today was now over. Yes' and woohoo's were heard across the school as the many of students practically ran out of their respected classes and to their friends, lockers, and other rooms.

Naruto on the other hand, head bowed and sulking at the torture he will endure at home headed to the back of the school where he knew no one would be for a few moments. Once there, after crossing a few hallways and regrettably some students, walked through the double doors into the refreshing breeze of outside. The wind blew his hair every which way as his strides became more quick and frantic at the time.

Running with a clear limp until he got into the view of other students, went to his bus. Students lined the inside of the twinkie like vehicle as they all laughed and screamed about nonsense to one another in complete happiness. Naruto smiled softly at this, wanting nothing more than to be a part of their happiness to the core of his being. Sitting with a random kid he sometimes talked to fell into an easy chat until the bus stopped near his residence and he was almost forced out the doors by his self conscience.

Once his foot hit the graveled floor his heart dropped and immediately began to chill. The black ford fusion parked in front of the garage was a clear sign his grandfather was home. "Naruto!" The bus driver slightly yelled over the noise of all the other children. He turned and looked to the older male that held a small smile upon his face. "Say hi to Danzo for me neh?" He chuckled. Squeaking was then heard, the doors of the bus closing. To him however it sounded like nails against a black board, full of pain and promises of torment. Suddenly he was walking, right foot... Left foot... Right, left, right, left, until he finally stopped right on the almost cheerfully bright welcome mat. The baby blue colored house almost yelled innocence and happiness. However, what lay behind the overly bright white doors were full of chaos and torment, a one sided physical torment. The white porch the blonde now stood upon creaked and settled, almost as if it were laughing at Naruto for being in the care of someone such as he.

Reflectively his hand rose to the door knob, turning it slowly and opening the freshly oiled door open. "G-Grandfather I-I'm home." He slightly yelled, knowing very well that if he said it to loud a smack across the face was a reward, and said to low a full mental breakdown was soon to ensue. Shuffling was heard and the male known to be his grandfather peered around the corner of their living room. "Welcome home Naruto." He smiled softly coming into full view. The x scar on his chin lifting, causing it to take on a more awkward form than the usually neat scar. His traditional white robe tied close to his body, the right shoulder slacking as it rested comfortably against his back.

Naruto smiled softly back and nodded taking off his shoes and stepping close to the elder. "How was school?" He asked walking just to the right of him, left to Naruto, and into the spacious living room. It's walls decorated with pictures of himself and his children, a few pictures held them all, and some of just Naruto. A flat screen T.V. right in the middle of the room just above the brick fireplace. The couch that was white and comfortable right in front of the T.V., a bookshelf right against the wall just to the right of the couch. The walls a light baby blue, half way down the wall where it then turns to white. A fan hung from the ceiling, black and white. Naruto's grandfather sat on the couch looking up at him with the familiar love. "Uhh, my... Bus driver said hello." Naruto smiled softly trying to imitate the bus drivers happiness. "Oh, what a nice man. He's part of the group to help educate the children that I'm leader of." He smiled and relaxed against the cushions.

"Uhm, school was good. The normal, going to classes and doing my homework, turning assignments in and what not." Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head. "That's good." Danzo smiled nodding almost approvingly to his grandson. "Uhm, I'm going to head to my room now. I have lots of homework to do."

"Alright, I'll call you down for dinner when it's ready. Good luck with your studies." He smiled so softly it seemed as if today would be a calm one. But Naruto knew better, immediately he turned and walked calmly and coolly to the stairs ascending them before Danzo changed his mind. Once in the safety of his own room he collapsed on the ground, tears streaming from his innocent blue eyes.

Finally calm, he stood and walked over to the drawers in his closet, they were hidden because of the things inside. Sliding the first drawer out he grabbed the familiar wrist brace that he had gotten recently due to another attack from his grandfather, noticed by the nurse at school when he was forced to go because of the P.E. instructor Might Guy. Sliding the hard plastic thing on as he strapped the Velcro ties also got out the first aid to the bathroom that, thankfully, was connected to his room only. Began working on the wounds he earlier got as well as a wrap for the ribs that he knew were fractured, if not broken. This was all he was able to do as he pulled the cold pack from his small mini fridge that was hidden by a table cloth to make it seem as if it were just another table.

The bruises on his face would go away soon, but they were gleaming their purple flashing lights all through the day, and yellow-en during the night. By the morning of tomorrow it will be as if there were no marks against his tanned flesh, however the pain will still be very dominant as the bruises transferred lower, onto his sensitive muscles. One reason as to why he hated his healing capabilities. When his grandfather no longer saw the scarred flesh, he felt like he wasn't loving Naruto quite hard enough, and that he needed to love him harder... More love was needed in their relationship.

Naruto set up at his workplace, the desk he was able to bring in because he had convinced that his grades would improve if he had a place to work on. Of course he kept his promise and his grades rose from a straight D student to a B almost A student. A knock was heard at the door and Naruto rushed to take off the bandages stuffing them into the drawer that held little utensils for school. "C-come in Grandfather." A smile plastered on his face and a pencil in his right hand with a sheet of math homework sitting on the desk as he was about to write the answer for his first problem. "Working hard?" Danzo asked coming in with a tray, steaming hot tea and some crackers as well as two chocolate chip cookies. "Ah haha, yeah I was about to answer my math homework problem and then get to work on my history essay after this."

Danzo placed the tray at the edge of the desk, out of the way for Naruto to still be able to work properly."Th-thank you."

"No problem, if you need any help I'm here to help. History was always my best subject." He smiled with a glint in his eyes as he slowly backtracked to Naruto's door. "Dinner will be done in a few hours... Don't get to full on your snacks now. Work hard." And with that he shut the door slowly. Naruto glanced at the snacks with a sweat drop running down his cheek. Picking up a cracker he started to munch on it slowly starting his work again.

"Naruto, dinner's ready." Danzo yelled outside of Naruto's room. The hours passed after the first time he came in and Naruto was able to complete his algebra homework, his history essay as well as getting started on his chemistry molecule problems. Dread filled his being as he was then forced out of his sanctuary. "Coming!" He slightly yelled back standing and taking his dishes out of his room and into the kitchen where he quickly hand washed the small plate and tea cup letting them dry in the drying rack. Naruto then turned and headed into the dinning room where food was displayed out on the table, a plate and glass sitting at his usual place right in front of his grandfather's own marked placement.

"Looks delicious Grandfather. Thank you for the food." Naruto smiled softly nodding his head in a slight bow with respect. "You're welcome Naruto." His voice lacked the cheer it had this morning and throughout the time he was home. Of course this scared Naruto to no end. Placing some food on his plate and eating in silence was how he liked it until his grandfather suddenly looked up at him through his lashes in a glare like state. Immediately he stopped eating to look back at the glare. "Naruto... You know I love you right?" He cocked his head to the right slightly as his smile turned up in a sarcastic smirk. Naruto's own smile was beginning to quiver and shake. "Y-ye-yes grandfather."

"And you love me too right? You wouldn't do something stupid like.. abandoning me.. Like your mother now would you?" His smile turned more and more into a sneer, eye gleaming with hate at the mention of Naruto's mother, his daughter. "I, I wouldn't do that grandfather. I-I love you and want to s-stay with you.." The words leaving Naruto's mouth felt like bile and acid. They were not true, never would they be true, but to appease his crazed grandfather the truth needed to be masked with a lie. "Good. Now finish your food." Danzo commanded and Naruto was only willing to oblige as he almost wolfed said food down his throat to his awaiting stomach that slowly dissolved the food into nutrients his body needed immensely.

After the food on Naruto's plate was all gone and Danzo's plate was also near completion Naruto took this time to try and get away before hell would break loose over something trivial. "Well, my homework's not going to complete itself. Eheh..." Scratching the back of his head with his right hand made the gesture to get up when his grandfather stopped him in his tracks with a menacing glare. "Eager to get away from me huh? Just like that bitch! She NEVER respected me! She was NEVER grateful for the love I gave her! But you.." He growled the last part directing an old calloused finger to the young shaken up boy. "You are grateful.. Aren't you?" He asked in the smallest voice possible that almost tore Naruto's heart to shreds.

Nodding frantically and becoming still like a statue Naruto waited for what he knew was coming. Danzo stood, his plate now finished, only a small amount of food left on his plate. The mashed potatoes his tired mouth couldn't mush further, the meat that was to tough to chew and two, maybe three carrots left behind, being his least favorite vegetable. Walked toward Naruto standing right behind him placed his left hand on Naruto's left shoulder. Freezing even more in his tracks prepared for the world of pain.

Suddenly there was a crash, pieces of ceramic sliding against the polished hard wood floors. Sounds of soft and hard food falling to the floor, the skittering of the ceramics in the distance as a very faint... Very soft... Plip was heard.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, after only a few seconds he registered what had just happened... His grandfather, whom he was forced to love, whom he was genuinely grateful for taking him in when no one else would.. Had just crashed the plate he held in his right hand, upon his head. The impact harsh and pain spiked at the back of his cranium where small shards were embedded in the scalp. How the shards got there was beyond himself, for when ceramics busted it was rare that they would stick to whatever they were struck against. Tears threatened to brim from his eyes, holding back the choke he almost voiced. Blood started to drip more and more from the small cuts on his scalp. More plips were heard as Danzo's once ragged breath turned almost deathly calm. "You little bastard..." He whispered grabbing the knife that held the juices from the meat and lemon juice that Naruto enjoyed. Danzo's hand did not waver, it did not hesitate as it was brought to Naruto's face, his eyes wide with fear that soon clutched shut in pain as his grandfather ran the sharp tool across the already scarred flesh making the whisker marks anew with fresh blood. The cuts were deep and blood swiftly cascaded down his cheeks.

Suddenly Danzo grabbed Naruto's fractured wrist hauling him into the basement of the building. "G-Grandfather please! No!" He cried softly hoping that the gentle side of him would come to his senses. At times it would work, but others... It would just fuel the insane. Danzo answered his pleas with a jerk of his wrist causing the blonde to cry out in pain. "You won't go anywhere. You're going to stay here with me. Where you belong!" Danzo screamed throwing the blonde against the wall. Hissing in pain as his wrist hit the wall, his chest as well making the healing process for his ribs delay.

Danzo then proceeded to stalk up to his prey, in a sense. The look of complete authority emitted from Danzo's being making Naruto cower into the wall wishing he would disappear to never return. Raising his fist past his head, brought it down forcefully into Naruto's already sore and cracked ribs making him scream out in agony. Danzo's smile twitched, his eye widening in pleasure watching his only grandson scream in pain. "Maybe I should break your legs! To make sure you NEVER leave me again Kushina!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the name of his mother, the one who left him in his care all these years. He was told he resembled her greatly, however the resemblance between himself and his father were unmistakable. When Danzo went into his fits, he would easily mistake Naruto for either one, the worst being his father. "Grandfather please no! I-I have school in the morning!" Naruto cried out, his eye never phasing in the intent to mess up the youngers legs so that he had no way of escape. "Shut up!" He yelled grabbing a pipe that lay randomly on the floor with loose planks and bricks. "Don't you back talk me! I LOVE YOU! I WAS THE ONLY ONE THERE FOR YOU! AND YOU RUN AWAY?!" His voice shook and threatened to sob out as Naruto cowered in fear, the pipe being tossed this way and that, very close to his legs and then his face as his grandfather's hand flailed in anger.

"Please, grandfather stop!" He cried, tears leaking from his blue eyes the fear and innocence blasting the elder with pure guilt looking into the pool of blue and shining silver. Before he could snap out of his trance, the pipe collided with Naruto's left knee hearing a crack and a painful scream Naruto collapsed to the floor in agony. "AAAHHHHH!" He screeched grabbing a hold of his leg where the bones met in hopes to will the pain away by squeezing it. However, it only intensified as his fractured wrist was brought into the equation. "SHUT UP!" Danzo shouted swiftly flailing the hand with the pipe in it toward Naruto's face, colliding with the soft flesh hearing a very loud and echoed smack! Another pull back from Danzo and a loud yet firm whoosh noise as the pipe flew through the air and collided with the blondes cranium resulting in a loud crack and more blood.

Danzo panted as Naruto was then quiet, body trembling as his cheek started to bruise, blood leaking from his parted lips and a gash from the pipe started to gush the red substance. Soon, if not on impact the thick liquid was diluted with the tears Naruto released in full force trying with all his being to stay quiet and not whimper or scream in the agony he couldn't contain. "Good." Danzo smirked triumphantly. The pipe in his hand fell to the floor next to Naruto as Danzo bent. Pulling the young ones chin up and forward to meet his gaze, noticed he winced in pain as tears flowed like a waterfall from his eyes. As if a damn holding up the ocean came crashing down.

Danzo smiled licking said tears as Naruto closed his eyes trembling. Suddenly Danzo's lips were crushed against Naruto's forcefully. Naruto cried more trying to wiggle away from the strong grasp just to gasp as Danzo's thumb was shoved into the gash in his cheek. A tongue was slipped into the young's mouth. Naruto, fear stricken, felt around for whatever he could smack against the elders head.

Finally he found the very pipe that was used against his head. His conscious was already fading, and if he didn't act fast Danzo would take him, then and there without bringing him to a hospital. In one fell swoop, Naruto's hand grabbed the thick pipe in his left hand forgetting about the pain and swung it fast and harshly at his grandfather's head.

Another crack, and Danzo groaned in pain as he clutched at his head. The room started to twist and turn as his eye unfocused. The red headed female that was crying, clutching to a pipe stared frighteningly down at him began to shift and flutter in his gaze. Soon, the female was a male, the red hair now blonde spikes that stuck up every which way and the once soft clear flesh was marked with six whisker marks, three on each side full of blood. His one good eye then closed as his breathing evened out.

Naruto cried, he wailed and thrashed his head back and forth wondering why him, why was he always the one in pain, always the one never loved and left alone. Using the wall he was leaning against, stood putting all his weight on his good leg, the right one. He shuffled over to Danzo and attempted to pick him up. To no avail, he noticed blood slightly trickling down his neck and instantly felt guilt pinch at his heart. Sighing loudly he slumped down once again taking the bandages off his chest and wrapping them tightly around his head hoping he didn't have a concussion on his account.

Naruto knew it was time... He was a genin in high school, or a freshmen as some normal students like to call it. Getting up once again he shuffled to the stairs and crawled up, trying his hardest to go at a fast pace in hopes that his grandfather wouldn't awaken in that short amount of time.

Crawling up the stairs into his bedroom he grabbed a few things and shoved them into his backpack, mostly consisted of his first aid kit, braces and pain killers as well as a few bottles of water, two pairs of clothes, his most precious possession of his father and mother and himself as a baby smiling. Grabbing his sketchbook filled with his many a drawings of his feelings and inner turmoils walked out the door leaving his cellphone and anything that could be used as a tracking device.

Once he tumbled down the stairs a bit, shuffled back to the front door placing his home keys on the small table next to the closet door and walked out, hopefully to never return to such a prison.

* * *

**Alright, here's... Whatever chapter this is xD I think it's two? LOL**

**Anywho, I just wanted to say.. That I have made a fictionpress, it's for my bf. He wrote a few poems and I thought it would be a good idea to write them down on the website. **

**So if you could please read them and give a review I would really appreiciate it... He wants a hobby but he doesn't think he's good at writing poems.. Please? For me?**

**My account is called The Devil's Keeper**

**^ ^ please check it out. Oh, and rate and review ^ ^**


	4. Where Can I Go?

**Chapter Three - Where Can I Go..?**

_ I'm so sorry grandfather... I... I coulnd't take it any longer._ Naruto began to shed more tears as he hobbled weakly down the gravel road in hopes of getting to the city in a matter of minutes. However, with the way he limped he knew he wouldn't be so lucky.

The cold night air surrounded him entirely, and he was sure glad to have worn something so dark in case he needed to hide in the forest just to his left. Cars came through this gravel road at times due to the fact it was the backways and less traffic with less police. Naruto gasped and panted, his chest tightening due to the inhale of cold air. Wincing as the rush left his body, and pain slowly made its way to the surface. Tears cascaded down his scarred cheeks making him cry more. Salty tears mixed into the freshly open cuts causing agony to overtake him. _Where can I go?! Where will I be safe?!_ He screamed in his head as it pounded from the pain and loss of blood made his once tanned body become sickly pale.

Just as he was about to give up and return he remembere..

_** "Course not, I love having Naruto around." He smiled gathering Naruto's things as he walked to the pair. "Thank you again for baby sitting, I didn't want to leave him with our folks considering..." She trailed off with a sad smile plastered to her features. Iruka just nodded and chuckled softly as he helped Naruto put on his bag. "No worries, he's always welcome in my home huh Naruto?" He smiled and rubbed his nose lovingly against Naruto's in an Eskimo kiss. Naruto giggled with glee, "Yeah Iruka-nii-saaaan!" Smiling brightly Naruto and his mother left walking to their own home.**_

Gasing loudly he shuffled his way to the only place that would welcome him with open arms. He smiled hoping that his big brother would be home.

After some time of confusing street signs as his vision began to blur, the fact that it started to rain not helping his situation. As if the sky mourned his wounds, wanting to clean them of the trail he knew he made. The apparentment Iruka stayed at was nothing to gawk at, however it was homey and only two stories high. Smiling as he looked up to the redish brown bricked builing began to climb the rusted and rickidy stairs to the correct number on the correct door to the correct room.

_216_. He smiled stnding in front of the door as he knocked almost hurridly. The fear that his grandfather was awake and looking for him was dominant in his mind. After no answer he began to beat on the door in hopes that the scarred man would open it and give him entry to his warm room. However.. There was no squeek of the door, no smile that graced the tan mans face as he saw Naruto... There was only emptiness and sadness. Naruto, fearing that Iruka moved began to shed the tears again. His body trembling and shaking uncontrollably, his sobs shaked and incohearant.

"Hey." He heard just behind him, baby blue watered eyes met the cold hard gaze of sea foam green. Suddenly at the look of the teen in front of him, the sea foam green eyed male's eyes widened and quickly nelt down to the crying one. "N-Naruto?" He asked clearly worried to what happened to him. "W-who-?" Naruto began but was unable to finish as his gaze suddenly turned hazy, already blurred from tears his eyes quickly started to fade into nothingness. "HEY! WAKE UP!" The male with the hoarse voice commanded.

Not getting a response he felt it necessary to bring him along. "Gaara?" A young but feminine voice asked as she stepped out of the hot red ford mustang just below them. "Temari! Tell Kankuro to get up here now!" He yelled causing him to wince at the full use of his voice. The female, Temari stared almost unbelievingly before popping her head back in the car and yelling at her other brother to help him.

Reluctantly the door was opened and a man that looked just like the red haired teen trying to cradle the blonde ran up the steps, making sure to be careful as the steps were slippery and he could harm himself. "What's wrong?" Kankuro asked trying to dodge the water droplets that cascaded down from the heavens. "Help me." Gaara commanded as he attempted to pick Naruto up without furthering his injuries. "Oh shit hang on Gaara don't hold him like that." Kankuro scolded as he swooped the young male up in one fell swoop princess style. "We don't know what wounds he has so this should work..." And with that Kankuro and Gaara made their way back to the warm and inviting car.

Once Kankuro softly placed Naruto in the back seat he ran to the other side and hopped in, making sure he didn't disturb the other. Gaara got in the drivers seat and immediately put the car in drive and drove away.

"Gaara, we need to get him to the hospital." Kankruo practucally yelled holding the youngers head in his hands trying to not force the ceramic more into his scalp. Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open as he screamed in complete agony, clutching at his throat. "AUGH!" Kankuro and Temari yelled in surprise. "Hey! Hey kid stop that!" Kankuro yelled prying the teens hands away from his neck, but he had a strong grip in hopes to end his life. "No.. No please.. Please stop..." The blonde cried having a nightmare. "Naruto." Gaara's raspy voice, soothed its way into Naruto's mind. His gasps of panick supsided to soft whimpers and pants. Kankuro trying to shake him awake at the same time. "Shit, he's got it bad..." Kankuro looked down as his blue eyes opened and looked up into dark brown.

He flinched, the color of his grandfather's eyes were darkbrown, almost black. "Are you ok?" He asked as Temari looked back watching the two. Naruto nodded but winced and screamed as a piece of plate rubbed against the seat. "Ngh!" He whimpered when Kankuro lifted his head some. "Calm down.. We're taking you to the hospital."

Naruto's eyes widened as he then thrashed his body. "N-NO! No YOU can't DO that!" His pants became more frantic and his eyes wide with clear fear. "Why not?" Temari then asked softly touching his forehead in hopes to soothe the younger boy. "H-he'll find me... He'll find me!" Sobbing loudly made Temari's heart pinch at the familiarity. "Gaara..." She whispered. "We can't take him there..." Kankuro sighed watching the younger as his eyes closed back to sleep. "Kankuro, keep him awake." Temari commanded. The brunette nodded and frowned at what he was about to do. Sticking a finder in one of the cuts made the blonde under him whimper and cry at the pain, but his eyes opened none the less.

"Stay awake uhh..."

"Naruto." Gaara huffed out. "Naruto, stay awake."

"Are we still going to the hospital..?" He asked, his voice so broken and hurtfilled. Kankuro shook his head and saw the clear relief of the whiskered boy. "Thank... Kami.." He breathed, one last breath as he stilled. "Shit! Gaara!" Kankuro yelled feeling for a pulse. "Tch! Call Tsunade Temari. NOW! Tell her to meet us at our house. Urgent." Gaara flung the phone to Temari as she speed dialed Tsunade's number.

**"Gaara, I'm very busy I can't come over-"**

"Tsunade! You need to come to the house now! Please, we found this kid- Kankuro be careful!" Temari yelled as her younger brother thumped against his chest for thirty compressions and then blowing into his mouth once his nose was pinched and head tilted back to allow access to his lungs. "I'm trying to save his LIFE NOW TALK TO TSUNADE!"

Said woman could clearly hear the panic and fear in their voices, even the fact that Gaara was speeding by all the honks that she knew were directed at them. **"I'm on my way."** Was all she said before a click and deadpan tone was head. "She's coming. Hurry Gaara, I don't know if we can make it in time." The blonde female clearly sobbed looking to the other blonde head. "We'll make it." Gaara growled out stepping on the gas with full force going through the red lights and even the stop signs, no one was out. A storming night not to mention at two in the morning.

Finally after countless misses with the police as well as other cars that happen to get in the way... Gaara and the crew made it to their home. A nice apparetment complex, something they were able to get from their family affairs. "Be careful with him now." Gaara commanded jumping out of the car and helping his brother carry the lifeless boy. After the pounding Kankuro did, he was finally able to get a small pulse, however it was dropping. Temari ran to the elevators and clicked the button. Steal mirror like doors opened just in time for the two to get there. Gaara locked his car and hurried in the metal contraption.

Temari abused the button on which their level was at. Level 13 was their destination and in only a few moments they arrived. Practically running they made it to their side of the building, Temari making quick haste of the door as it flung open to see a big boobed woman tapping her foot in anger. "What was the rush I missed a meeting for-" She gasped as Kankuro and Gaara walked in carrying the almost once again dead blonde headed male. "N-NARUTO!" She screamed rushing to said male.

Not only did Gaara look to her in surprise but so did Temari and Kankuro. "Oh my Kami, Get him on the sofa now. Gaara carefully begin taking out the pieces of.. Plate? She asked rhetoricly. "Kankuro get a pale of hot and cold water, Temari towels ASAP!" Her voice boomed loudly. Kankuro and I placed him on the sofa with an old blanket as I began to take out the shards of plate in his scalp. Temari gave me a towel as he began to bleed in full. "Apply pressure don't let up now you hear me?" She asked Gaara kneeling over the blonde. "Temari, my bad please."

The faded blue eyed female did as was told grabbing the medical bag, different shades of black to the busted medic. "Will he be ok?" She asked clearly fearing for the youngers life. Tsunade didn't answer as she grabbed cotton balls, antioxidants and pads to accumulate the blood. Kankuro placed an aluminum pale of freshly boiling hot water next to her as well as a colder one and a washcloth. "Thanks." She mumbled grabbing the washcloth and dipping it in the cold and then in the boiling hot to cause the towel to be a nice lukewarm temp. She dabbed it on the back of his head where Gaara had just took out the plate. "Throw that in the kitchen." She hissed in clear anger as Temari picked up the shards with skilled practice, hands gloved and the contents in a towel.

Tsunade then grabbed long tweezers picking out the small pieces that found their way in, also putting on a napkin that Kankuro brought. Naruto's breathes then came back a little more foreful, not in the danger of a weak and shallow rising chest. Tsunade cleaned the gash as much as she could, taking a needle and medical thread began to stick the wounds.

Naruto, now coming back into the present felt the horrible consistant pricks to his already throbbing head. Groaning out he panted, face flush and body trembling. "There's so many God damn things wrong with him! What the hell Danzo!" Tsunade yelled to herself finishing the stitckes to the top and back side of his head. "Gaara, clean and apply pressure to his left side I see there's another wound."

Tears were threatening to fall, but she blinked them away not wanting to get anything in her patients wounds. Temari, knowing well enough began to feel and prod against his legs. She lightly touched against Naruto's knee and he cried out in anguish. "Tsunade something's wrong with his left knee." She whispered as Kankuro pinned him down. "And his left wrist, he was babying it at school today."

Gaara grunted out attempting to once again clean his other wound but the blonde was making things difficult, and Tsunade liked that... It meant he wasn't in danger... at the moment. "Naruto calm down will ya? Jeez." Gaara grunted out as the blonde male slowly seemed to calm. The rough voice of the red head soothed his aching heart, for his grandfathers voice was to smooth, to much filled with hate and the intent to kill. Gaara's however was rough, deep and help a hint of worry. It calmed Naruto's nerves almost instantly. "Keep talking to him Gaara." Tsunade whispered noticing the action had helps. Turning to his knee looked at the swollen bump that started to form there. "Tch."

"Naruto, uhh.." Clearing his throat willing himself to start talking even though he wasn't that great with socal conversations. "Remember me? It's uhh, it's Gaara from art class."

Naruto began to relax and stop flailing his arms, eye lids lifting to once again show those beautiful baby blue eyes. Frowning as Gaara looked to the eyes, they seemed so dead, so in lack with emotions. Gaara had seen eyes like that before, knew it all to well.

"I've finished cleaning this side of his head Tsunade." Gaara spoke looking to her as she examined his knee. "We're going to have to get this x-rayed to find out what's going on... But by what it looks like... It could be fractured or even broken by the swelling. Go get me some ice Knakuro and make it snappy." She growled putting the knee back in Temari's hand. "When he gets back wrap a towel around the ice and put it on his leg to help the swelling go down." She commanded, Temari only nodded grabbing a towel ready for her brother to bring the bag of ice to her. Nodding in acceptance, the big busted blonde turned to Naruto's head stitching up what needed to be stitched, placing a bandage on his head wrapping gauze around the top of his head to where all his spikes were forced to the very top of his head portruding awkwardly. "He has bruises over his body..." She mumbled more to herself than anyone else, lifting his shirt began to bite her bottom lip in irritation.

His chest linned with bruises and many scars. Feeling around his chest to just stop at a rib when Naruto cried out in pain. "Broken ribs..." Mumbling to herself once again looked over his body.

When she placed bandages around his chest, ointment on his cuts and bruises stepped back and wiped some sweat from her brows. "We need to keep him away for 24 hours.. Looks like he might have a concussion from the beating to the head he got." Frowning deeply rubbed at her eyes. "How are we to keep him awake when he's in that much pain?" Temari asked holding the ice to his bandaged knee, temporary until he got an x-ray and a cast. "I guess we're going to have to try and talk to him." Tsunade sighed out scratching the top of her head looking down at the battered up blonde headed male in sadness. "An hour each I think, unless someone can go longer than that?"

"I can. Don't worry I'll stay with Naruto." Gaara's raspy voice sighed out as he looked to Temari. "Here, you can come stay in my room, I'll sleep in Gaara's room this time." Temari smiled grabbing the older womans hand guiding her to the said destination. "G'night Gaara!" Temari yelled out, Tsunade nodded at him and Kankuro said his goodnights as the three went to sleep, it being almost six in the morning.

Gaara sighed again poking Naruto's forehead, smooth and no cuts. Said boy opened his eyes tiredly looking into the glowingly bright sea foam eyes of Gaara. "Gaara..."


	5. Update

Hey guys, my laptop had soda spilled on it and so... I don't get to have it until later when the keys are fixed and what not.

I feel like I'm going to cry and it hurts! My baby Q^Q

So I might be able to get a few stories out depending on if my mom will let me use her computer or I get to use the Desktop... Or my sister's computer, but that one is even more less likely lol...

But yeah, this is the horrible update I wish I didn't have to re-do again... -Sigh- I'm sorry guys lol.


End file.
